Cosma
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: Cosma is my oc She is the daughter of the Question and a ooc called Creare. She goes and joins the Young Justice. New supervillain shows up. Rated M for relatively mild language and violence. I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League
1. Chapter 1

Outside Mount Justice, Happy Harbor Rhode Island: 12:30am August 21

I stared out at the ocean watching the waves roll in graceful arches. I was waiting for _them_ to come out of the rock they hid themselves under. How did I know they were there? My father was the conspiracy theorist of course. He taught me at a young age to "question" everything. I knew his methods and, though I wasn't as much of a lunatic as him, I understood him as no other did. Well, except for maybe my mother. But she was dead, and that left just me and my dad, the crazy Justice Leaguer, the one and only Question.

My father once told me that I looked a lot like my mother. Thin, muscled body with curves most girls would kill for, wavy black hair with one long naturally white streak and, eyes that most people found creepy, as in one of my eyes was a crystal blue that matched the ocean I was staring at and the other was a deep violet. I loved my eyes, one from each side of the family. I wore a tight fitting, stretchy, unidentifiable clothed suit with a chest cover of a substance similar to the Kevlar that Batman wore and a mask that was similar to the one Green Arrow wore, the outfit was entirely black. The last addition to the set was a trench coat not unlike my fathers and one of his mask sets in my pocket.

If my appearance weren't scary enough my powers made grown men pee their pants. It's true that the Question has no powers, for they were yet another thing I inherited from my mother. I could copy anyone's abilities that I met I didn't even have to see them do it and it didn't have to be a power, I could create illusions with my mind and I could alter the face of reality (though it is immensely painful). My mother called it the Cosmos powers. That's why my superhero identity was Cosma.

As I thought about all this I failed to hear the entrance to the mountain open behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy Shit!" I screeched falling off the rock I was so precariously perched on.

Luckily I had seen so many Heroes fly so I could too. I slowly floated back up and landed on the rock I had been sitting on. Carefully I looked over the edge of the rock. Twenty foot drop onto more rocks. Lucky me.

I turned back to the man who had startled me so much. _Shit! Why did the one who found me __have__ to be Batman._

"Do you realize you could have killed me!" I yelled, switching to my _I don't give two cents who you are _attitude.

"ECATERINA? What are you doing here?" Batman asked giving me the famous Batglare.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand here till someone notices us?"

The next thing I knew I was being swept along down the hall towards what I knew to be the practice room. All the walls were grey. I mean seriously grey. No color anywhere. Three guesses who designed this place.

Reaching the end of the hall I stepped into the practice room just as a black haired boy flipped some kid in yellow onto his back in the arena. A loud buzz ripped through the air making me cringe. Six faces automatically turned to look at us. Then the whispering started, making me grind my teeth.

Batman quietly said to me "Get to know them. Then we'll talk," and promptly left the room.

Standing there looking out at them, watching them watch me, I heard the boy in yellow say in a loud whisper to the black haired boy, who had previously been beating the pulp out of him "Dude, She's hot!"

With that I fell to the floor laughing and the stony façade melted away. All of the young heroes walked towards me as I pulled myself from the floor. I could see Black Canary laughing quietly on the other side of the room.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, my name is Kid Flash and I will be your tour guide," said the boy in yellow.

"Come on, Kid. Leave her alone," said the girl wearing the green quiver. "I'm Artemis by the way."

"I am Miss Martian but everyone calls me Megan," said the green girl.

"No. I thought you were Robin." I said sarcastically under my breath. But that didn't stop everyone from hearing it. That earned a snort of laughter from Kid Flash and a smile from everyone else.

"Superboy," said the tall boy with the S on his shirt.

"No. **You're** defiantly Robin." I said looking him strait in the eye while also analyzing his powers.

_Hmm interesting. Similar to the powers of Superman not quite the same._

The real Robin burst out laughing at this.

"I am Cosma. Heir to the powers of Creare."

"You mean Creare as in the wife the Question and freelance hero?" Said Robin obviously shocked.

I frowned looking at him then at the hall that Batman had disappeared down only minutes before.

"Ya. Didn't Batman tell you? He was the best man at my parents wedding."

By the time I finished my sentence he was frowning as well.

Red Tornado walked up slowly breaking the tense moment.

"Batman just got of the com with your father." He said in his creepy robotic voice. "It looks like you are going to be joining the team."

**I know it isn't great but i hope you like it all the same. please tell me what you think. i will try to keep going soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" I screeched. "My father isn't supposed to know I am here. I just came here to visit Black Canary."

I turned to the others to see they were all frowning at Red Tornado.

Suddenly a bright flaring pain ripped through my mind. Images flashed through my mind burning the very fabric of my consciousness. I heard myself scream then everything went black.

I awoke to find myself in a white room filled with the sterile scent of medical equipment. I went to reach up to brush the hair out of my eyes and found myself restrained. Using the natural instincts of wariness given to me by my father I surveyed the room to find a way out of these bindings. Reaching carefully into my belt I pulled out a small devise that immediately forced the metal bonds to open. I jumped out of the bed and rolled under it just as the door clicked open. I slowly reached back into my belt to pull out a small dagger.

"Uhh, GUYS!" yelled the girl standing in the open door. "Did someone let Cosma out?"

I rolled back out from under the bed and stood up holding the dagger out in front of me.

"Artemis, why was I bound?"

"Oh, Never mind guys. Found her." Artemis gestured for me to follow behind her.

We walked down the hall to where I heard talking.

"Cosma, you passed out. When we got you to the infirmary you started screaming again. We had to restrain you so you wouldn't hurt yourself." She announced staring at the floor. "It was Batman's idea."

"Of course it was!" I said laughing as we walk back to the practice room.

Everyone turned to look at us as they heard my laughter. I saw Robin, Kid, and even Batman look at me with concern written across their faces. That just made me laugh harder.

"I am okay guys. Really. I am. I feel better than okay actually." I said as I felt energy spike up inside me.

"Well, if you feel so great, you wouldn't mind sparring, would you?" asked Batman ashis face reverted back to blank.

"No, of course not."

"Kid Flash."

The two of us both approached the arena. Confidence filled Kid's eyes as he gazed at my petite form. At a nearly imperceptible signal from Canary we attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid tried to trip me but I jumped out of the way just in time. I swung my foot up and down slamming my foot into the screen where he had been standing nanoseconds before. A large crack appeared in the screen that even Superboy hadn't even scratched before. I turned to where Kid stood like a deer in the headlights, staring at the crack. I saw in the corner of my eye the others doing the same.

I ripped the trench coat from my shoulders throwing it to the side of the arena. I felt a stirring in the base of my stomach and felt the abilities of Red Tornado surface. Lifting my hands up to the air I shot gusts of red air out of my palms. Kid fell to his back and the buzzer went off.

"Damn girl!" said Artemis inspecting the crack. "You took down mini speedster in two moves. How does it feel, Kid, to be taken down by a girl so fast." She paused. "Wait did you just use Tornado's air blasts?"

"Yup," I mumbled feeling a blush creep up my neck. "That's my easiest ability. Copycat."

"That's so cool Cosma," said Kid bouncing slightly. Suddenly he was gone and back again with a bag of chips.

I felt my blush grow to where it disappeared under my costume.

_B06 Designation Red Arrow_

"Who is the new meat?" asked the archer in red who had just exited a Zeta-Tube.

"Red Arrow? What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind me, making me jump.

Turning around I saw who it was. _Aqualad_. _Where has he been?_

"Superman called me." I saw Superboy stiffen at this. "Now answer the question."

"Excuse me but, I think I can answer that question myself," I said snidely. "I am Cosma."

"Ok. I'm-"

"Red Arrow, formerly called Speedy partner of Green Arrow, name: Roy Harper, age: eighteen." I listed off while examining my fingernails.

"Uh… Ya. How did you know that?" he asked staring at me, same as the others.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Red."

I watched as he frowned while seeing Canary laughing nearby. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Oh. The Question." He mumbled.

"Who else, Handsome?" I asked flirting.

"Humph. Whatever, I'll see you guys later."

Roy started to walk out of the room as I felt the same horrible pain as earlier. But this time I didn't fight the blackness.

Once again I woke up in the infirmary, though not bound this time. I became aware that I wasn't alone.

"Dad?" I asked still disoriented.

"Yes, Ecaterina, it's me."

Sitting up I looked at him. He wasn't wearing his disguise. Looking down I saw I was no longer wearing mine either. Just a hospital gown.

"Dad, why does this keep happening?"

"Now that is the question. And I am not sure I know the answer."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day arrived with no incident so I was given the all clear to join the others. My father had gone home, leaving my stuff behind in a spare bedroom.

I walked out of the infirmary for the first time in over twenty-four hours at about 4:42pm. As I trekked towards my room to change back into my disguise, I ran into Superboy. I mean literally ran into him. I looked up into his eyes and took a large step back. As I looked at him his eyes grew visibly wider.

"Damn!" I said turning away. I wasn't wearing my mask so he could see my eye color.

"Cosma?"

"Damn!" I yelled running down the hall to my room.

I entered my room to see that someone had already carefully sorted my clothes on my bed. Dad. I gazed around to see blank white walls, a maple dresser, and a bed with my comforter from home on it.

I quickly rifled through all the stuff to find one of my masks. _Double Damn!_ _He didn't bring any._

Reaching in my trench coat pocket I pulled out the mask that belongs to my father out. Fixing it on my face I glanced in the mirror. I hated wearing these things. I threw on my disguise and a hooded cape to hide the mask and ran down the hall to the kitchen. There I saw Superboy, Robin, Kid, Aqualad, and Miss M all standing in a circle whispering. I jogged up to them and grabbed Robin's arm, dragging him across the room.

"Robin, I need to barrow one of your masks." I said pulling off my hood and keeping my back to the others.

"Umm sure Cosma." He pulled out one of his masks from his utility belt and handed it to me.

Taking it I sprayed the mask with an aerosol spray can and peeled it off my face while keeping my eyes closed. Placing the mask on I turned away mumbling my thanks.

Before anyone could say anything we heard over the coms "Report to me immediately." _Thank you Batman._

Once all gathered around Batman, he began to tell us the assignment.

"Our sources tell us Tala has recently acquired an apprentice. They are throwing a party for her. You must infiltrate Tala's headquarters and capture this new apprentice. Who you pose as is in the briefing. They are in your rooms."

He swept to the Zeta-tubes and was gone. I turned to the rest of the team, blinked and did my best Batman impression out of the room. Back straight and stiff legged, with a scowl creasing my face. Laughter followed my down the hall.

Entering my room I found a folder with my code name on it carefully placed on my bed. Opening it I stared at the name beautifully written on the paper.

The one name I wish wasn't there. _Livewire. _The one who killed my mother.

* * *

**That's the best cliffhanger I could come up with. I know there hasnt been any romance yet. I am getting to that. I will try to add that next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I realized that I was not posing as her but instead following her. I was going to be posing as Harley Quinn who had been secretly captured with the Joker yesterday. No one, not even the Commissioner, knew they had been captured. And now I was going to be watching the one criminal I hated enough to savagely kill to make sure she doesn't interfere with the mission.

Storming out of the room, not wasting time, I made my way to the kitchen where the others had recently returned to. They were all quietly mumbling about their assignments to each other, when I came into the room. I sent out a psychic blast (a byproduct of the illusions) that sent Megan to her knees, holding her head. The other five could feel it too but were less affected. Superboy and Kid were on the floor in a second each trying to help Megan while Robin ran to my side trying to get my attention. I couldn't hear him, all I could hear was a loud buzzing, like a million bumblebees, and could only see a red haze.

Suddenly the pressure that had been building inside my head released and I heard clangs and scraping and grunting before I fell on my hands and knees. I looked up to see the metal walls in a bubble like shape as if pushed there by a enormous creature. All the furniture and objects not bolted to the floor now lined the walls and my team-mates, my friends, pushed up nest to, in front of and even behind all the stuff. At, the center of this chaos was me, in a tiny circle of untouched metal.

Quickly running to the groaning Robin behind me, I grabbed his arm to help him up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" questioned Aqualad, climbing out from behind the couch.

"No." I replied helping Megan and Kid to their feet.

"I better tell Batman about all this. And Red Tornado." said Robin hurrying out of the room.

Before long we returned a semblance of order to the room (minus the majorly dented walls) and had gotten some of the Justice Leaguers there. Batman and Robin stood by the wall where the television had once been, Canary stood behind the couch that occupied Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash, the Martian Man-Hunter sat on the chair with Megan at his feet, and Tornado stood in the doorway. I however was leaning on the kitchen bar, with my back to the others, listening to Robin tell what he remembered.

"Cosma!" said Batman, making me jump, not having realized he was talking to me. I slowly turned around. "What happened?" he asked gruffly with his whole Batglare thing going on.

"Uhh. The only thing I remember is coming into the room really angry and then the emotions strangely leaving. A feeling almost like air being let out of a balloon at once."

"Cosma. You psychically blasted me. It was the strongest psychic energy I have ever felt." said Megan, speaking for the first time. "Stronger than Uncle J'onn's even."

"What? My Copycat powers only permit the copied power to be a little stronger than the original," I froze, eyes slowly widening. "Blestemul de tulburare."

"What?" asked Kid, Canary, and Megan at the same time.

"The Curse of Disorder," said Batman, obviously pondering out loud.

"Yes. The curse is that every generation of my kind grows more powerful than the last until the power becomes untamable. It could kill the outlet, drive her mad, or she might, and it is a very small chance, she could find a way to control it once again." I said.

"Does that mean that you won't be a hero anymore? Or you will be dead." asked Robin, his eyes growing wider.

"Yes."


End file.
